edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n' Eddy Z: When Universes Collide
My version of Ed Ed n Eddy Z will be different from SSJ5G/SSJ7G's and DogDays124's version also. It features some of the same villians and all the same hereos with the excepetion of Mario chars, Finn Jake and their crew, and the Powerpuff Girls. Finn came after the Ice King and ended up in their world. The ice king had kiddnaped Princess Bubblegum then Finn and Jake invaded the ice kindom. Killing all of his ice monsters and just simply throwing his penguins away, they saved Princess Bubblegum. Then the ice king reveled his vortex traviling tecnoligy, then when in after them greating Princess Buublegum a good bye. As Finn prepared to leave the Princess as why he was leaving Finn qouted "I cannot let the ice king destroy another world, i must kill him". Bowser knew he couldn't beat Mario he used his new Vortex technoligy and took off unaware of the stowayas Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Retrieved from "http://xaviertv.wikia.com/wiki/EENE_Z" Chapter 1: The Mario Bros. Arrival It had been 2 months after The Eds had defeated Chaos, Ed had been training Jimmy and Sarah, all The Eds had become Super Saiyans. Ed, Jimmy, and Sarah all laid down in the grass after intence training. Sarah said "Ed?" and Edd responded "Yes little baby sister?", Sarah continued "Ed...do you think i can become a super saiyan like you, Eddy, and Double D?". Ed sat up "Shure Sarah! At the rate youve been training youll be a Super Saiyan in no time!!! And lets not forget you Jimmy....". Jimmy blushed, Sarah "Yeah Jimmy youve really been getting stronger...you almost took Ed down!!", Ed frowned. He stood up walked over and started rubbing both of their heads "Not that strong", Sarah and Jimmy both began to laugh. He stood up and said "Ok Sarah thats enough traing for today....got in the house little baby sister and Jimmy, I'll be back i have to go meet the other Eds first" Ed darted into the sky "BE CAREFULLL......" About a minute later at the apartment.... Double D along with Corey, and Drew looked to see ﻿Ed and Eddy walking thre the fron door. Edd "The reason ive called you all here is that theres a huge ship approaching the Culdisac..." Everyone Except Edd "!!!!!!" Edd "You know what we must do......" fades out to black fades back in to see them flying threw the sky at there Kaioken states Edd "We need to destroy this thing before it reaches the Culdisac!!!", Corey flys past "Ok". 7 Koopa's fly from the ship straight at the heroes, they all stop, Drew "What the hell!!!" he punches the 1st Koopa in the face then Double Axe handles it sending it flying torwards the ground. Ed and Eddy fly out then beat up the 2 approaching Koopa's then Double Axe Handle them torwards the ground also, Double D hits the next 2 with 4 ki blasts. There a huge exsplosion then both of them can be seen tucked in their shells flying torwards the ground, there was 1 koopa approaching but then Double D hit it with a kamehameha sending it flying torward the ground. Corey flys next 2 Double D and punches the final 2 Koopas at each other sending them flying a long distance, Corey clones himself then begins to charge the rasenge. By the time the 2 get back Coreys rasenge fired exsploding sending both of the Koopas flying at the ground, Drew stands up straight "Now some serouse enemys -_____-....". They all fly at the ship till they bust threw the side of it to see a battle.... Mario and Bowser where dashing around the room, Mario finally appeared above Bowser then hit him one hard time with the hammer sending him flying torwards to the ground making a crator. Mario says in a happy cheerful voice "Take that Bowser!!", Mario walks over and unties Peach and see jumps down and hugs him "THANK YOU!! THANK YOU MARIO!!!". Him and Peach walk over to the cheering and dancing Yoshi and Luigi, they stop dancing and smiling then look at Eds, Drew, and Corey, Mario walks at them.... TBC.... Part 2 As Mario was walking at them Drew got scared and flew out and punched Mario in the face, Mario gave a wail of pain. Luigi ran out to help his brother, he hit drew across the face with his hammer to be blasted by Corey, Yoshi extended his toungh and ate Double D. All the E-Fighters stared in amase as Yoshi bent over and began to twitch, he pooped﻿ out an egg, all of a sudden a yellow arua surrounded the egg. SSJ Double D exsploded out of the egg, Yoshi tried to eat Double D again but Double D grabbed him by the toungh and slammed him. Luigi was knocked back over next to Peach, all of a sudden he rummaged threw his pockets and pulled out the fire flower. He threw it up into the air then said "Mario!!! Catch!!!", the beaten up Mario knew he had to get it so he shot up into the air to grab it. He got and then turned into Fire Mario, Mario puts his hands together "YAH!", a big fire ball flew thre the ship straight at the E-Fighters. Double D charged a short kamehameha "Kame....Kame....Hame.....HAAAA!!!!!!", the kamehameha hit the fire balls from the side and caused it to exsplode. Ed crossed his arms and turned Super Saiyan "I am Ed!!", he flew at Luigi who was rummaging threw his pockets again. He pulled out another fire flower, all of a sudden a white light exsploded in the room, it faded out to see Luigi tencly staring at Ed in his fire form. Ed said "Hm...golden had Ed can take a glowing man...." Ed continued to fly at Luigi, when Ed got face close enough to Luigi, Luigi blasted him with a fire ball. The fire ball faded out quickly, Ed was gone but all of a sudden he teleported above Luigi, "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAIZA!!!!", "BBAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!". The beam exsploded on top of Luigi and sent him flying again, he landed on the floor "waaahhhh....", in his base form tired. Mario stared "LUIGI!!!", he turned at Drew and Corey angrily. He teleported in front of Drew then kicked him in the stomach then threw him into the air, he looked at Corey next, he teleported in front of him and punched him in the face then threw him into the air. He teleported behind Ed and kicked him into the air, the 3 hit each in the air then floated in that area, Mario appeared above them and shot a twice as big fire ball. Eddy said "HOLY SHIT DOUBLE D LOOK AT THE SIZE OF IT!!!", Double D "GAUHHH......i know....". He teleported next to Eddy "Team kamehameha...", they both began charge, the ball was close to the ground when they fired. The beam hits it on its side far away from where Drew, Corey, and Ed are..... END Category:Goji64 Category:EENE Z: When Universes Collide Category:E,EnE/DBZ Crossovers Category:Dragon Ball Z Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction